As long as we've got love
by JensenMaslowLove
Summary: Maltara wedding story (: This is to make up for my lack of writing on my other story.


Natara's POV

This moment was something you had waited for ever since the day you had met Mal. He was different from any other guy you had ever been with. He changed your outlook on love and he always believed in you, even when you didn't. He stood by you, supported any decision you ever made and you returned by staying by his side through any event. The both of you fought through thick and thin. He started out as your parent in your career and now he was about to be your partner in life. He made you happy and he tought you how to love and how to accept love back. He was your best friend, your partner, your soul mate. Times were tough and things got sticky, but you two always made it through. The love you both shared was sweet, romantic, forever.

"Whats going through your mind, Natara?" Anita asked, coming up next to Natara, his face glowing with a small smile. You stand in front of a full length mirror inside your room at a hotel on the northern-shore of Hawaii. You look over to see Amy helping Neha attach her necklace. Looking back to the mirror in front of you, you smile. You can't help but admit that you feel beautiful. "I feel happy. Not like the last time we did this. I feel like this is right." Natara says with watery eyes and a big smile. She looks down trying to stop the tears before messing up her makeup. "Natara, Oscar was a good guy, but it wasnt love. I know by the way Mal looks at you he loves you. And we all know by the way you look at him that this is the happiest you've been in a long time." That does it, the flood gates open, Anita grabs a tissue helping you dab up the water spots on your face. "I can't believe my little girl is growing up" she says with a small crack in her voice. She turns picking up your bouquet of white lilies handing them over to you. "You ready?" she ask running a hand up Natara's arm. With a whisper of "Yes!" Natara smiles hugging her Mother one last time before heading out of the hotel room.

A faint knock on the door is heard as Mal's eye focus ahead as he tried to tie his bow tie. "Jeremy can you see who it is?" He ask without removing his eye's from the mirror. Jeremy opens the hotel door to show Maria on the other side. "Hi, Im sorry boys but would you mind if I spoke to Mal alone for a second." She ask stepping in as Mal turns to look at her. "Sure." Jeremy replies moving his feet quickly as him and Kai step out. "What's up?" Mal questions still focusing on his tie. Maria grabs his shoulders and turns him replacing his hands with hers as she works that fabric into a bow. "I know this must be hard for you, not having either of your parents and all." she says softly. Mal's eyes revert down as sadness falls over him. "I know my father missed a lot of my life but...but I honestly always thought he'd at least be at my wedding" Mal says as his throat gets dry fighting back the tears. "Now Mal, we both know he would be if he could." she says lifting his chin up to make eye contact. "You know you're like a son to me and I am so, so proud of the man who you've become." she finishes in a whisper. Mal nods as he wraps around her.

Natara stands at the end of the aisle, watching as the doors open revealing a whole picture in front of her. All of her friends and family standing looking towards her. There stands minister waiting to marry her. Her sister and best friend holding back tears. The room is made up of four floor to ceiling windows showing off the sunset over the Hawaiian beach. But there is only one thing she see's in front of her. The man of her dreams, the love of her life, Malachi Charles Fallon. His blue eyes meet her hazel ones, his mouth curves into a smile as his eye's glisten. His hair slicked back like always, he looks so sharp in his black tuxedo, a sweet bow tie around his neck and a small lily pined to his suit. She was speechless, she never realized she could fall even more in love with him until this very moment. Her whole face lights up and her cheeks are sore from the amount of smiling she has done. The first time she did this she were nowhere near as happy. This time it is different, she feel's different, she knows this time it's the real deal.

Mal's POV

You stand in front of a hundred-plus people and feel more nervous than ever, You feel like it's taking forever. As Amy walks down the aisle linked with Kai, even though he is above all your least favorite person, he's still family. Neha walks along with Jeremy. The girls look pretty, there dressed in floor length peach gowns, you can't help but smile. If they look that pretty then Natara must look even better. You were overjoyed with happiness but for a split second you think of the conversation you had with Maria, this time you think of your best friend, Ken. How he should be standing next to you as your best man. You quickly break your thought as everyone stands, you look up to see Natara at the other end of the aisle. She is stunning! Your eye's look her up and down, evaluating her whole body. Shes wrapped up in a dropped waist ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was pinned over to one side with a lily holding her hair over. You recognize the burning in your eyes as you watch her walk towards you. Your hands come up to cover your mouth "Don't you do it Mal! You can not cry! What would your father think?!" Your mind is racing at the fact that you feel the tears coming on. You cant help but smile. You take a step down as Raj and Natara reach the end of the aisle. Raj let's go of Natara's hand and set's it in yours. He smiles as he speaks "I told you, you were perfect together!" he says with a wink as you shake his hand.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful evening to witness the marriage of Natara Williams and Malachi Fallon as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. If anyone believes that these two shall not be joined together please speak now or forever hold your peace." the pastor spoke. The whole room was silent as they smiled at each other. "At this time I ask that the couple join hands." Mal and Natara turn to each other interlocking their fingers together, Natara's head lifts as she makes eye contact with Mal, both of having a warm smile painted across their lips. "Malachi and Natara have decided to write their own vows. Malachi you first." Mal's hands grip tighter on Natara's small hands as his mouth opens to speak "When I first met you I knew there was something different about you. I had just gone through a divorce, yet I sensed myself falling for you the first day we me, and everyday from then on I kept falling in love with you a bit at a time. Your so smart and witty and you've helped me through the most difficult times. Honestly I could never see my life without you as my partner. So I, choose you, Natara, as my best friend for life. I, choose you, to embark upon this great journey of marriage with me. Because over these past few years I've come to realize our bodies are two, but our hearts are one." Looking into Nataras brown eyes as a small tear falls down her cheek as her face lights up with a smile. Mal reaches his thumb up to clear her tears. "Natara you may go." The minister chimes in turning to Natara. "I was always afraid of love. I was afraid of falling in love, I was afraid I would never be loved. But I was even more afraid that I could never love anyone back. No one ever saw that part of me, but you. You realized my true feelings, my fears. For that I realized how much you loved me and how much I loved YOU back. So I, Natara, take you, Malachi,as my soul mate and companion. I, take you, to be my husband, my partner, my friend, my confidant, my soul mate. Because I will love you until eternity say's were done" The ceremony is finished off with Mal and Natara exchanging rings and of course the words everyone has waited to hear "Malachi, you may now kiss your bride." Mal step forward cupping Natara's face in his hands as he leaned down and she leaned up, their lips connected. "For the first time I give you, Mr. & Mrs. Malachi Fallon"


End file.
